Something Precious
by Angel's Angel
Summary: "Tennis has always be something precious to me. Tennis led me to everything I have now, friends and Rikkai's tennis team, they're my second family. And I couldn't be more happy than having them in my life." Rikkai Family Love   OC


**This idea comes in since Kumiko always puts Tennis as something precious to her and I wonder how it would be if I made it into an essay xD**

**Rikkai Family Love**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Something Precious  
**_

To most of people (including me) the most important things are family and friends. I loved them dearly as anyone would be; I love them with all my life and will always cherish them. But there is another thing that is very precious to me, and that is tennis. Tennis led me to everything I know now, it's so much fun.

People had always said it's strange for a girl like me to love tennis over everything, but if they don't know me, then they won't know the answer I love it so much. I don't have that much friends since I had always disagree about playing with other girls since I don't get along with them well, and boys thought of me as a weird girl loving tennis, so I'm pretty much alone. I first saw my brother playing with a tennis racket on his own and ever since then, I've been always wondered if I will feel the same feeling of excitement and happiness like I saw in my brother.

My brother is very smart, and he's always making my parents proud, but I'm not jealous, I'm proud of being his little sister too. But sometimes people make fun of me from it, because they say I'm too nice, I'm not tough, but I don't care, as long as my brother loves me. My brother is the reason I started tennis, and tennis is the reason I have friends and happy; I owe everything to my brother.

Tennis… I've always played alone in competition and this is the first time I'm in a team, and somehow I ended up in the boy's tennis team since Rikkai doesn't seem to have a girl's tennis, there was one on the list, but I don't think there are too many who is interested. I have zero sense of direction when I was small and I had always ended up in a place I don't recognize, but I'm happy, since I made friends on the way. I met Rikkai's tennis team since 2 years ago and I'm always amazed at how large they are and how strong they seem to be.

Now I'm in the tennis team, either as a manager or as a player. I'm just happy enough I'm accepted and could play besides my teammates and my dream of someday playing my brother in a formal match could come true. But I don't think bucchou will take the risk of giving me a place just yet, after all, I'm still a rookie and I don't think my power will be equal to everyone else. But I love my teammates, they're like a second family to me now. They have the same passion I have for tennis and they are strong, it's always exciting playing against them ~\(^w^)/~

Tennis is something precious to me, I could never came this far if it isn't for tennis, my brother and my teammates. Yukimura bucchou, Sanada fukubucchou, Yanagi-senpai, Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, Marui-senpai, Jackal-senpai and Kirihara-kun, they're very fun to play with and very strong. They're kind and understanding to and taught me lots of thing about team tennis, like doubles. I've never been instructed by someone who's not my brother or my brother's friends, and this is a step I'm taking to be a proper tennis player.

Yukimura-bucchou, is someone who is very respected and is very strong, the strongest out of everyone I've ever seen. People who saw him as someone who seemed weak will always get slaughtered in the court, I've seen it with my own eyes. He always smiles, and always loved a good humor (like when Kirihara-kun and Niou-senpai bicker with one another), he looks like he would forgive anything outside, but inside, he is very strict and strong (a natural in tennis maybe?), hence the name 'Child of God'. But he could be very very scary when he's angry, it's very cold when he's angry. Now I knew why Niou-senpai would never pull a prank on bucchou. Bucchou's paintings are nice too, he's also in the art club (he's there when there's no practice). Bucchou likes beautiful places, he would tell me endlessly about his garden, but he seemed very happy.

Sanada fukubucchou, is like my brother, very very strict. But Sanada-fukubucchou talks a bit more (or punishes a bit more) than my brother, but they're principals are a bit similar, like how we shouldn't let our guard down and always practice regularly. Sanada-fukubucchou is very scary on the outside, but he's actually not that scary at all if you're patient enough to know him, actually. He's a nice person, he once help me when I sprained my ankle. Sanada-fukubucchou watches over the team when Yukimura-bucchou's not there, so I guess I knew how frustrated he must be (even I find sometimes Niou-senpai and Kirihara-kun's arguments are silly).

Yanagi-senpai, is someone full of mysteries to me, and he is strong and very calculative. Yanagi-senpai has his eyes closed most of the time, I guess it's a habit. Yanagi senpai always bring his notebook everywhere to write important things he find in practice or something when he watches other teams playing, it's for a strategy, that's what he told me. Since I thought my hobby of sketching would help, I'd always told him what I knew from my sketches (since Yanagi-senpai knew how to read my drawings, or if not, I'll tell him what I saw, my eyes are not that bad, he said). Yanagi-senpai could find the strangest thing very interesting, but I guess it helped him in his calculations. Yanagi-senpai had been good friends with Sanada-fukubucchou and Yukimura-bucchou ever since their freshmen days, and now they're the troika, they're unbeatable in tennis.

Niou-senpai is a trickster; he just loves pranks. His pranks could get a bit too far some times, I brought a hat once, and when I put it on, it was glued! I had a hard time getting it off with Yagyuu-senpai's help, in the end, I lost quite a bit of my hair, but oh well, at least I got it off. Niou-senpai is both a trickster on and off the tennis court, his tennis style is unique and his eyes are very sharp, but I can't say it here or he'll pull a prank on me. Niou-senpai is seen as a bit of a troublemaker, but actually, he's very nice when he's in a good mood. But I don't know why he likes to pull a prank on Kirihara-kun more than anyone else, maybe it's because Kirihara-kun is easy to deceive sometimes? I hope not.

Yagyuu-senpai is Niou-senpai's most reliable doubles partner. Well, Niou-senpai is the one who asked Yagyuu-senpai to join the tennis team, that's what I've gathered. Yagyuu-senpai is a gentleman type of person; he's very well organized and polite and knew how to stop Niou-senpai. Yagyuu-senpai is smart; asking him to explain about my homework is easier than Yanagi-senpai. His Laser Beam is so fast and strong and it's like seeing him golfing inside the courts. But I couldn't really see his eyes that clearly, but all I can say, he and Niou-senpai is sure a compatible doubles partner, I was scared at how they played sometimes.

There's Jackal-senpai, I don't like it when Yanagi-senpai tole me that people would bully him just because his heritage, I bet none of them could defend as good as Jackal-senpai is! Jackal senpai is a very nice person and I like him a lot because of it, but I guess he could be a target of bullying sometimes because of it. But Jackal-senpai is strong, he went through all that and is still very nice. Jackal-senpai is called the Iron Wall of Defense and it's very hard to score a point against him. He is always paired up with Marui-senpai and has never been beaten since he started pairing up with him. They work very well together and Jackal-senpai could be funny when he wants to. Jackal-senpai has a big heart, as well as an endless patience, since he'd put up with what Kirihara-kun is doing, I don't think I'd last that long. Always work hard, Jackal-senpai!

Marui-senpai is a cake lover. He'd eat one whenever he's going to play tennis and he didn't get fat! Maybe the fat burnt over since he'd play a game afterwards, but I wonder if he gets stomachaches. Marui-senpai got his stamina and power from all the cake he ate and he always told himself to be a genius, well, I can say that he is since he could do those tricks like Tightrope Walking and few like it. Marui-senpai got an admirer, Akutagawa Jiro-san from Hyoutei, but I guess sometimes Marui-senpai could be scared to know it too, poor him. Marui-senpai doesn't like it when someone steals his bubblegum or cakes, and he'd hunt them until he got them back in full (I wish he'd put that energy into tennis and not into food, but I guess that's what made Marui-senpai the way he is).

The last is Kirihara-kun, he's the only somophore in the team since I'm a freshmen. And since now I'm the youngest, I got all the teases from everyone in the team. Kirihara-kun is a very energetic and silly person, but he is very kind and caring to the others. Kirihara-kun got black messy hair so Niou-senpai would tease him as a seaweed head. I don't think it's pretty weird (it's kind of interesting), but at some occasion I would just wish he'd tidy himself more. I wouldn't say anything about his English, nope, not at all. Kirihara-kun could change when he's in the court as someone very serious and could be ruthless, but he changed and I couldn't be more than happy to see he's not hurting anyone anymore, he's been making everyone worry. Kirihara-kun is my best friend, and I'm very grateful he'd listen to me when I had some problems, even if he couldn't help much. But some times he'd annoy everyone else with his childishness and rash behavior. To think that he once slept in inside the bus and accidentally arrived at Seigaku, and challenged my brother into a match! That's not very nice of him at all, so impolite. But I guess Kirihara-kun is Kirihara-kun, we'll need some time to get that habit to change. But at least he's serious about being a pro someday… I wonder if I have the same determination he had.

They are the ones who made the Rikkai tennis team, and their determination is something else. But I wonder if I have the same determination they had, I felt like I'm being silly, wanting to play tennis just because I wanted to be on the same court as my brother one day… while they have the dream to win the Nationals. I'm still not confident with myself right now and I could just watch the matches, but seeing how happy they seem to be playing tennis, I felt like I could do anything I wanted. Rikkai tennis team is my 2nd family, and I just wish I could stay with them forever to see how big the tennis world really is. But bucchou and the others will graduate soon… I wanted to do something for them before they graduated, but I guess I'll think about it later. I just wanted their last memories in the team are a memorable one.

So that sums up about how tennis is very precious to me. My name is Tezuka Kumiko, a freshmen at Rikkai tennis team and proud to be part of the team. Thank you.

/

Tezuka smiled as he read the paper he had in his hands while he watches his younger sister already asleep after she had finished her essay. Tezuka then carefully carried his sister over to her bed and tucked her in before he walked towards the door.

"Rikkai… will win…" he heard his sister talking in her sleep and smiles as he closes the door, wonders what will happen tomorrow to his dearest younger sister.

"Sleep well, Kumiko."

/

"It's very exciting waiting for the announcement, isn't it, Kumiko?" Rika said to the fidgety youngest Tezuka.

"I'm nervous, I've never entered a competition aside from tennis all my life…"

"Don't worry, at least we did our best! Win or not, as long as we put our effort."

"Yeah, you're right, Rika-chan. But I'm still nervous!"

"Maa, why don't you calm down a little bit, Miko-yan?"

"Y-Yagyuu-senpai! Why are you here…?" Kumiko said, surprised.

"It seemed that I lost Niou-kun, and there doesn't seem to be an arranged seats, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not, Yagyuu-senpai!" Rika said, answering Yagyuu first before Kumiko could say a thing.

"Rika-chan…"

"It's not polite to let your seniors standing, and besides, the seat next to you is empty."

"Don't say it too loudly next time…"

"You two are getting along just fine." Yagyuu chuckles. Rika then watches Kumiko grumbles and noticed something from afar.

"Kumiko, there's someone staring at you and Yagyuu-senpai. Is that Kirihara-senpai?" Rika pointed out as Kumiko and the gentlemen turned their heads and indeed, the 2nd years ace is staring at them. Kumiko lifted her hand up to wave, but before she could, Akaya already turned his head around with a huff.

"Kirihara-kun, I wonder what's wrong with him…" Kumiko said.

"Maa, don't worry, he's just misunderstanding things." Yagyuu said.

"Misunderstanding? What do you mean, Yagyuu-senpai?"

"You'll know soon, Miko-yan. You'll know soon."

"?" Rika was laughing at her friend's confused face as she shook her head.

"You can be really dense sometimes, Kumiko… hey, the teacher's up on the stage!" Rika said as the students' attentions are towards the front stage.

"Students, we will now announce the winner of the Rikkai essay competition. The first place a very organized words and meaningful essay goes to… Yagyuu Hiroshi-kun!" Applause exploded from the whole hall as Kumiko clapped excitedly while watching Yagyuu's composed face but showed a little bit of surprise.

"Congratulation, Yagyuu-senpai!" Kumiko said as Yagyuu stood up and walked towards the stage to receive his award from the principals.

"It's kind of sad not being a winner, doesn't it Kumiko?"

"But I felt really happy for Yagyuu-senpai." Kumiko said, still clapping.

"The principal has decided to make another announcement." The teacher said before the principal took the mike.

"After seeing through all the essays you've submitted, I've come across this very interesting essay. It might not be too good if you read it, but I can feel the effort and the feelings the writer had when they wrote this paper. I just wanted to tell how touched I am, reading this essay. So I will be giving this special award, to… Tezuka Kumiko-kun!" Rika was clapping furiously as Kumiko was too shocked to realize everyone's applause for her.

"M-me…?"

"Yes you idiot! Now go up there!" Rika said pushing Kumiko up as the girl walks shyly towards the stage to stand beside Yagyuu who smiled at her.

"I am more than happy to present this to you, Tezuka-kun. I can feel your effort and the feelings you wanted to deliver in this paper." The principal said.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Principal." Kumiko took the trophy gratefully as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I know you could do it, Miko-yan." Yagyuu said.

"T-Thank you very much, Yagyuu-senpai!" Kumiko knew she couldn't be happier today, she looked at the trophy she had in her hand and couldn't help but smile widely.

'_My first trophy aside from tennis…'_

/

"Congratulation Kumiko and Yagyuu-senpai!" Kirihara said as he suddenly enveloped Kumiko in a big hug.

"K-Kirihara-kun! Too tight!" Kumiko said, feeling the oxygen in her lung slowly being cut out.

"Kirihara-kun, Tezuka-san wouldn't appreciate it if we brought Kumiko home unconscious, would he?" Yagyuu said as everyone snickered when Kirihara released Kumiko with a very red face.

"Who would've thought you'd achieve something aside from tennis?" Niou teased as Kumiko puffed her cheeks.

"I did my best!"

"Of course you did." Yanagi said.

"And we couldn't be more proud of you." Yukimura said, patting Kumiko's head.

"If only we could see what you wrote that actually made the principal touched." Marui said, pupping his bubblegum.

"Principal gave it back to me after the ceremony." Kumiko said, pulling out few folded papers from her pocket.

"Can we see it then?" Jackal said as Kumiko took a step back.

"No! Don't! It's embarrassing!" Kumiko said as she took another step back when Niou advanced towards her. Then Kumiko felt an aura behind her and stood frozen.

"Tarundarou."

"F-Fukubucchou! Please don't!" Kumiko pleaded to no avail as Yanagi held her shoulders while Sanada pulled the paper from her hand and handed it to Yukimura. Yanagi then released his hold on Kumiko's shoulder and proceed to stand behind Yukimura to see what the paper wrote as the rest of the regulars joined him. Kumiko stood then, afraid of the reaction her seniors might emit as she started fidgeting. Kumiko was too busy looking at her hands not to notice a certain vice-captain approaching her and did the most unexpected thing. Sanada took off his hat and placed it on Kumiko's after ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Fukubucchou?" Kumiko said quietly, not understand what he meant.

"Good job." Sanada praised as Kumiko smiled shyly.

"We love you too, Kumiko!" Marui said, picking her up to give her a bone-crushing hug. Then Jackal proceeded to pat her shoulder and giving her a thumbs up. Niou lifted Sanada's head from Kumiko's head and ruffled it before placing it back while Yagyuu patted her cheeks. Kirihara gave her a bear-hug, nuzzling their cheeks together before reluctantly being pulled away by Niou. Yanagi gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and pulled Sanada's hat down. Kumiko looked at Yukimura who is smiling to her while still holding her papers.

"With you being here with us and helping us, I don't think we need another graduation present." Yukimura said as he placed the papers in Kumiko's hands and pinches her cheeks before lifting Sanada's hat, giving it to its rightful owner.

"We're glad to have you in the team too, Kumiko!" Kirihara said before Kumiko beamed and jumped on her beloved team, laughing together.

"Rikkai! The best team ever!"

* * *

**Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
